


Am I Losing Myself?

by cheesehunter



Series: One Shots [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blood, Disgusting Stuff, Gore, M/M, Not in a kinky way, Revenge-inspired, buuuuuuuuuuuut.., its just violence, no one /dies/, theres no DESCRIPTION of violence but theres description of like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesehunter/pseuds/cheesehunter
Summary: Frank keeps having the same nightmare. Gerard is here for him.---It's basically gore. Don't read if you don't like. Just thought the Frerard tag on ao3 didn't have enough fucked up shit that didn't involve sex.





	Am I Losing Myself?

It was sticky. Sticky and warm. All over. From the darkness surged a chuckle, and then it amplified, like someone had added some gain on it. Frank was scared, he was terrified, his hands shook uncontrollably, his eyes darted everywhere paranoically, the smoke surrounding him choked him until he took his next drag, blowing it out, freeing himself from the grey. He could not see, but he could feel it, all over himself, his hair felt like someone had cracked an egg on his head. Tears washed away whatever was on his face. He didn’t want to look, he didn’t. Oh god, oh sweet lord. He tripped and fell, the cigarette rolling away god knows where.

 

His hands felt cold, sticky wood, they held on, dragging his body across the floor. He could feel it coming behind him… Or should he say, he could feel _him_ coming.. 

 

“ Please, please, stop!” He begged, “ You’re scaring me! Please, this isn’t funny.”

 

Frank’s legs felt numb, he knew he couldn’t get up, he couldn’t run, all he could do was beg the other couldn’t see him in the blinding blackness of the room. His nails cracked, squeaked against the parquet, but he didn’t stop, he needed to go, he needed to escape. 

 

The other male kept quiet, but he placed his foot on Frank’s back and that’s when he knew it was over, he felt something crack and hoped it wasn’t his spine, though now, it didn’t really matter, huh? 

 

He was gonna die. Not only that, he was gonna be tortured and bled to death.

 

“ Turn around, why don’t you?” The voice said, and Frank had no other choice but to obey, his soon-to-be-corpse not hurting, not aching, but numb, so unbearably numb. Of course, he couldn’t see the other, but he could guess, he could guess he was looking at him and enjoying the way his face held the purest terror. 

 

“I-I, please, spare me!” He said, sobbing, but he knew it was useless. Already, two strong arms were pulling him up and carrying him into a different room, equally dark. He was laid onto a dentist chair, and the other voice spoke again. 

 

“ Don’t worry, it won’t hurt… That bad.” He promised, whatever instrument he held in his hand making a metallic noise and Frank was pretty sure that thing could cut through his bones. 

 

 

Frank woke up drenched in sweat, reaching for the light immediately and turning it on, but finding it wouldn’t work. 

 

“Honey… You had that nightmare again?” Gerard said softly from beside him, gently tracing little hearts onto his back. 

 

“ Yeah… W-why don’t the lights work?” Frank responded, his voice panicked, his heart beating rapidly against his ribcage. 

 

“There’s been a blackout. Shh, come back to sleep, it was just a dream.” The other male said, hugging him, but Frank needed air, needed a cigarette. 

 

“I-I’ll be right back..” He declared, getting up and sliding on his leather jacket as he walked towards the balcony, pulling a smoke from the pack in his pocket. 

 

“Frankie..” Gee’s voice whined, but it was distant.

 

Frank sighed as he blew the smoke out into the beautiful landscape of their city. He stayed there a couple minutes, the cold wind waking him up completely. He came back to the room, only to find the sheets empty. 

 

“Gerard?” He called, and then went down to the living room, frowning. He felt like he knew this situation. “ Gee? Baby?”

 

He tried turning on the lights – Stupid blackout.

 

“I’m right here.” Gerard’s voice said from behind him, glacial and unfeeling.

 

“Is everything okay?” Frank asked hesitantly, turning around to face his boyfriend, who gently pulled the cig from his lips and blew smoke in his face before putting it back between the male’s parted lips.

 

“I don’t know… _is_ everything okay?” He asked, chuckling softly, a passing car illuminating his face well enough that for the split of a second, Iero could distinguish clearly a devilish smile and crazed eyes. 

 

He took a step back, and then another, and then another, until his palms touched the wall. 

 

“ Remember when I asked if you would die for me, baby?” 

 

Frank nodded in the dark, a whimper escaping his lips.

 

“ Do you remember what you answered?”

 

Another hesitant, teary nod. Nicotine laced breath caressed his face. Each single hair on his arms stood straight, horror is an emotion. “ I don’t-I don’t wanna...” He implored. 

 

“Sh...” Gee responded, placing one wet and sticky finger on Frank’s lips. If it weren’t so dark, he could’ve seen a smudge of crimson on the soft lips. Frank could feel little chunks on the bead dripping down his chin, he felt like puking. “ Choose your words wisely, next time.” 

 


End file.
